Prince Revealed?
by Cookie-TheDestroyer
Summary: So it's another Princes identity is revealed stories... with a twist... however what the twist is and... how and when... well you'll have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've decided because my first three chapters of this story were so short I'm putting them all into this first chapter (just incase people get confused by my edit, also due to me attempting to make the rule of 'atleast 700 words per chapter' which means I may also be lengthening the first chapter of 'I don't give a damn anymore').

Xaio Lan POV

I sat in another of Gui's lectures, drumming my fingers against the desk, bored of waiting to get on to second life. He'd spent the first half of the lesson spouting drivel about Prince and how heroic he'd been in game saving him from something… the closest situation that came to mind was Icepheonix trying to viciously murder Gui… again, while wicked tried to decide whether or not to help her.

The second the bell rang I had already packed my things away and launched myself at the door to get out, I shot a malicious grin at the back of Gui's before going on my merry way down the corridor to freedom. First I needed to get my homework done… and then I'd be beating Gui to a bloody mess on second life.

A few hours after arriving home I didn't even need to prepare myself to beat up Gui, I was fuming from the stupid homework he'd given our class, finding myself in the castle I quickly PMed Lolidragon. _  
><em>**"Where's Gui?"**I growled cracking my knuckles.  
><strong>"That's funny he was just asking where you were… he's whining in the entrance hall, do you need me to come and guide you there?"<strong>Lolidragon replied laughing.  
><strong>"My sense of direction's not THAT bad,"<strong>Lolidragon just laughed.

I rounded the corner only to find a purple blur AKA Gui flying at me out of nowhere.  
>"Your most royal highness!" Gui managed before my armored fist connected with his stomach winding him.<br>_Player Guileastos -50hp.  
><em>I glared down at the now shriveled up form of Gui still grinning stupidly up at me. That stupid look annoyed me even further.  
>"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I yelled quickly followed with a swift kick to Gui's side, the second it connected Gui went flying across the entrance hall over the castle wall and into a flower garden…<br>_Player Guileastos -200hp.  
><em>I decided I'd leave it at that… no need to reduce Gui's level, I'd get in trouble for that and end up having to train him back up. And I did not want to spend my time doing that.  
>I turned around only to notice everyone's sudden silence and the dark creepy aura just ahead… I looked fearfully at Yulian Dasao as she glared at me.<br>"PRINCE! Do you know how much that might've cost if you kicked him through a window… or a wall for that matter?" I merely shifted uneasily under her gaze then glancing around, made a run for it.

I managed to get to the kitchen where I very quickly raided it. Then carrying as much food as possible I made my way to my private chambers, which were heavily guarded by NPC's. I sat on the bed eating as much as possible and also giving Meatbun food whenever he's started whining and staring up at me with his watery blue eyes. Just then I heard a commotion outside. I went and opened the door, finding Gui held by two guards.  
>I quickly sent them on their way and dragged Gui into my chambers.<br>"What do you want Gui? And why're you sneaking into my room?"  
>"I wasn't sneaking in, if I did I wouldn't come in that way, and anyway I would never dare attempt to sneak into his worshipfulness-<br>"Shut up with all the titles, my names Prince! Got that you moron?" He pouted at me.  
>"Anyway, just tell me, why're you here if you're not sneaking in?" He instantly perked up.<br>"I came to show his lord- to show you Prince a new song I wrote!" I nodded sitting down and carrying on eating.

Gui POV

Prince sat down and carried on eating, I wondered what he was thinking as he sat there eating, I eagerly began to play my Guqin, as he listened, stuffing his face to the point where he was comparable to a hamster. I smirked a little and finished the song.  
>"Prince what did you think?" I asked enthusiastically.<br>"It was great," he replied nodding and still eating. I couldn't help but laugh.  
>"WHAT?" he cried out, I just laughed a little more at how much he looked like an angry chipmunk.<br>"It's nothing my lord," I replied as he stared at my confused.

Prince POV

I wondered what he was laughing at but he gave nothing away just sat there staring at me adoringly with a slight smirk on his face, I stared at him suspiciously, wondering what he was thinking.  
>"How's your day been?" I asked, trying to talk normally to him, it was strange to go this long without pummelling him so instead I had to do something else… Right?<br>"It's been good, but it's even better now I'm with you!" he replied. I rolled my eyes. Obviously he was going to say something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Cookie here, sorry this took a while I've been kind of concentrating on Paper Aeroplane a lot but I thought I ought to update my other stories. Anyway, this might not quite fit to the first chapter but I did end up changing the whole thing when I came up with a certain character you're about to meet... Enjoy ~

As I sat with Gui I heard something from somewhere downstairs.  
>"What was that…" I muttered to myself, Gui seemed to have heard it as well.<br>"We'd better go check it out," he said, I nodded in response and we quickly ran out the room.

We ran around the castle eventually reaching the throne room, everyone was running around like headless chickens. There was someone stood in the centre of the room…  
>"I DEMAND TO SEE PRINCE!" a female voice yelled at Ice Phoenix who was stood there crying… the voice seemed to be coming from the stranger in the middle of the room.<br>"I'm here, why're you causing such an upset in my castle?" I growled. The figure turned around… Eh? It was my cousin. Well, she was a purple skinned demon like creature but it was quite recognisably my older cousin.  
>"Li?" I cried out. A smile broke out on her face… her armour was scary though, no matter how beautiful her face was she still had an evil aura about her.<br>**"Hi Xiao Lan!" **She cried out through a PM.  
><strong>"How the hell could you tell?" <strong>  
><strong>"I just could, your mum and dad said something about you being a tranny and then the next time I saw Prince it just kind of clicked. I knew you'd defeated them before so why on earth would they suddenly join your city?" <strong>I stared at her open mouthed. I hated how much she would sometimes notice.  
><strong>"Yeah but what if it hadn't have been me, what would you do then?" <strong>She shrugged, then ran over to hug me.  
>"I'm called Hanabi in game," she said smiling. I hugged her back laughing a little. Gui... along with everyone else in the room, was stood jaw dropped, staring at us both.<p>

"Oh... I guess everyone needs an explanation..." I muttered sheepishly.

"Guys this is my half Japanese cousin... Call her Hanabi." Gui immediately smiled and ran over.

"I hope you are very welcome, we are very sorry for the confusion before but you scared everyone."

"It's okay I have that effect," she replied, her arms folded as she looked around.

"Nice place you've got _Prince_," she muttered grinning sideways at me.

"Stop looking at me so meanly!" I cried out.

"Yeah, I guess if I'm not careful I'll ruin your reputation..." she replied thoughtfully with an undertone of mischief. I cringed... she could be a chatterbox when she wanted, and I needed to make sure she wasn't.

"So uh, Hanabi, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I just came to meet my cousin," she replied casually flicking some invisible dust off her clothes. I crossed my arms staring her down (YES! I was for once in my life taller than her!)

"I _might_ have gotten into trouble on the southern continent..." she replied staring at her feet.

"How much trouble..."

"I might have accidentally let slip some of my brothers secret plans... and he happens to be some sort of a gang leader over there."

"So your brother is after you in game?"

"Yeah, since I kind of let slip all his plan details to the overlord of the continent on how he was gonna invade his city and take over..."

"And you want my protection?"

"Yes," she replied smiling, "just so you know, I might let a little something else slip if you don't agree." Gui was staring at her bewildered.

"I see what you're getting at," I growled.

"Okay you can stay," I muttered, turning and marching away.

"Prince," she whined from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning back to her.

"I'm hungry," I laughed.

"Yeah, me too, this way..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the long wait... I've been busy with stuff and illness... Anywayz, enjoy ~

I stared suspiciously at Hanabi as she wolfed down large amounts of food, without a care in the world. She didn't appear mischievous or conniving at all... I carried on eating my own food, we were a right pair, sometimes when we were little and she lived near us, we would be mistaken for siblings rather than cousins. I'd never minded... until she started getting taller than me... then I got annoyed. As we sat there, ignoring each other and stuffing our faces, the door opened and closed, Wicked stood there, looking at us both confused.

"Prince?" he asked questioningly.

"Don't you recognise Li?" I asked, she had hung around with us both I seemed to remember.

"Li... Your cousin?" he exclaimed eyes opening wide in realisation.

"You moved away when Xiao Lan was maybe... nine... ten?" she nodded smiled with puffed out cheeks like a hamster from all the food she was eating. I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Why're you here anyway?" I asked.

"I heard there was a commotion nobody could tell me exactly what had happened and when I ran into Gui he was acting awfully strange and happy..."

"He was all confused because a strange girl turned up and seemed to know me. That's all it was." I replied. He nodded relieved and then turned to leave.

"It's Zhuo Ling Bin... right?" Li muttered.

"Yeah," he replied smiling at her. She nodded.

I gave Li a tour of Infinite city showing her Yun and Jings book shop and trying to introduce her to all of my friends... Even Lolidragon, I just had to pray and hope they wouldn't team up and plot against me...

"What class are you?" I asked her as it occurred to me that I didn't know.

"Death Knight," she replied looking around at everything.

"Death Knight?"

"Yeah, Death Knight powers deal a lot more damage to enemies, we don't really have much defense though so we have to rely on getting good armour to build up our defenses. We're all about killing."

I stared at my cousin... slightly worried... Since when had my precious cousin Li become so violent and scary!

"Cool..." was all I managed as she smiled at me.

"How _mad_ is your brother at you?" I asked as we sat in a café in Infinite City.  
>"Really mad... even in real life, he tried to attack me with a spatula the other day... Then a frying pan... and this morning with a hammer..."<p>

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah, that's why they're sending me to live near you for a while until he starts being a bit more rational." I nodded, concerned not only for my cousins well being... but now for my own... Li was moving in near to me, from what I remember of messages from her brother Jin, her cooking skills aren't that amazing... I did hope I wouldn't end up with a half starved Li pawing at my front door asking for food in a few days.

"How close will you be moving?"

"There's a flat near to you that's empty so mum and dad are paying the rent for me to stay there," she replied smiling. I nodded.

I woke up, and with this new knowledge I quickly drew up my recipes for the next few weeks... making sure there was enough for myself, Yang Ming and Li if we did have to feed her. My parents were on another of their extended honeymoons so I didn't have to worry about feeding them too.  
>As I sat in my bed wrapped up in my duvet, note pad in hand, Yang Ming came in looking rather like a zombie.<br>"Breakfast," he whispered hoarsely. I rolled my eyes putting down the pad and quickly going to the kitchen, Yang Ming moved himself to a chair at the kitchen table and decided to face-plant the table top as he waited for me to cook his breakfast, and refused to move until it was finished...

Reaching University that morning, we entered our class... Li stood at the front... How on Earth did she know I studied literature? Being able to use PM's in real life would help me so much right now...

"Hi everyone, this is your new classmate, Feng Li." Everyone nodded disinterested. She came and sat on the empty desk beside me...

"What're you doing here? In my literature class?" I hissed to her.

"I like studying literature and you can't expect me to drop my studies just because my brother hates my guts..." she replied, "by the way your teacher is hot," she replied smiling, "I thought the same last night when I saw him but I prefer him with short hair." I laughed quietly rolling my eyes at her.  
>"I didn't realise he was your teacher though, this makes things all the more interesting..."<p>

We hid at the back of the library.  
>"Does your teacher know your real life identity?" she asked.<p>

"No."

"He's really clever, do you think he'll make the connection?"

"I hope not..." I replied arms crossed as I looked up at her... Why did she have to be taller than me?

"Anyway if you like him you've got a fair amount of competition from... almost every other girl in the school. Oh and him being gay doesn't help your situation."

"I'm not that interested I just think he's good looking. I'm more interested in Zhuo to be honest." I nodded to her.

"He really has grown up."

"Ofcourse," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Are we having a family meeting back here?" Yang Ming asked suddenly appearing behind us. I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Good, I don't like libraries much, it's too quiet and we're not allowed any food in here... can we go home now Xiao Lan, I'm hungry!"

A/N And I'm hungry too, or I would write more for you guys, you're all amazing :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N yo guys, I'm updating this finally :D I forgot I'd started writing this chapter... I hope you enjoy... Oh and ignore my britishness with Li 'buggering off'~ OH and I need to dedicate this chapter to Mason, If it were not for his crazy imagination we would not have the costume party that starts the action in this chapter and got it written so it could be uploaded. So yes, Mason, you're amazing, even though you aren't reading this... because you don't like reading... and so haven't read half prince... Damnit. ~

Li seemed to think it would be a good idea to follow us home. She kept going on about how she'd had to have take away last night and she wanted some _real_ food. I just kind of zoned out while I mentally scanned through my cooking list for the next few weeks. After a few minutes I snapped out of it as she started talking about Gui.

"I can't believe he's some awesomely clever university professor, and he hasn't worked out that one of his own students is Prince!"

"Gui's like that I guess..."

"Yeah, he probably ignores the possibility of Prince being... You know," Yang Ming muttered glancing around, there weren't many people around but he still didn't want to risk it.

"Yeah it is sort of impossible... under normal circumstances."

"Will you guys stop talking so loud or Prince will have to beat you both back to level 1." I sung before skipping off ahead, supressing the urge to hit them both right now.

"Yeah plus the fact if anyone knows we know him," Yang Ming muttered as we walked through the front door, "we'll get mauled by the paparazzi."

I groaned as Li immediately made for the kitchen and started raiding the cupboards.

"Li! GET OUT! I'll cook you something just as soon as I can."

She whined a little, but seemed to acknowledge that I was in charge and this was my home, instead she jumped on the sofa and turned the TV on.

Once dinner was cooked and we were full, she quickly said goodbye and ran off home.

"I hope she doesn't do that everyday..." I mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want her coming 'round to eat then just buggering off once we're done," I growled walking to my room. He shrugged and went through to his room. I sighed and quickly went to get on with my mile high pile of homework.

When I FINALLY got online, Li was already dancing around Infinite city with people staring at her a little scared.

"While you're in the city could you please find some other outfit that makes you look... less formidable?" I asked her, she pouted a little.

"Why?"

"You're scaring everyone, and Yulian will kill me if the population starts going down and it's your fault." She stuck her bottom lip out a bit further and stared at me for a moment before agreeing.

"You have to come clothes shopping with me though!" she replied, I shrugged and followed her.

After maybe an hour of her running through the shops trying to find outfits she eventually got a pale green dress that suited her, already she was looking less scary.

I was called to a meeting with the rest of odd squad, I poked my head around the door.

"Is it okay for Hanabi to come in?" I asked, Yulian thought for a second before nodding. I quickly walked in and sat in my chair, Hanabi following me and sitting beside me... In Gui's chair... just as he came in, he looked over at Hanabi and his expression dropped from one of excitement to one of despair. Hanabi glanced at him apologetically before turning to me and talking my ear off about how much she'd enjoyed shopping with me. A dark cloud seemed to loom over Gui's head as we waited for the meeting to begin and to find out why we'd been called here.

Yulian smiled at us all and we immediately fell silent... This must be one of her money making schemes.

"Okay guys, we're going to have a costume ball tomorrow night, you've all got to be there!"

"Is that it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yep, ofcourse, well... I would like for infinite band to do a performance at the beginning of the night, that way we'll attract more people to buy tickets for the party, but otherwise you can all have the evening to yourselves."

I let out a sigh of relief... So we just had to do a bit of a performance and then we could run off and do what we liked... It beat some of Yulian's _other_ plans.

I sat in my chambers, wondering how I should dress tomorrow... Just then my hyperactive demonic cousin cam bounding in.

"Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiince," she said smiling sweetly.

"What?"

"Why don't you dress as a girl for the costume party?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So that people don't recognise you!" I paused for a moment staring at me cousin, stroke my chin thinking about it, before pointing at her and smiling.

"That might just work!"

"Lucky for you," she muttered routing through her bag, "I took up tailoring as a profession."  
>My cousin was just getting weirder and weirder... Evil looking, demonic Death Knight who'd taken up tailoring... Why?<p>

Hanabi began doing something with some material that looked incredibly disorganised as she lopped bits off, I sighed sitting down, my eyes beginning to droop I lay back... What seemed like five seconds later she yelled at me to open my eyes.

"WHAT?" I cried out sitting bolt up right, she stood facing me, presenting me proudly with a dress...

"That was quick..." I muttered rubbing my eyes. She laughed throwing the dress at me.  
>"I think I have a wig somewhere in here," she muttered delving into her inventory. I got changed into the dress while I waited... She'd shaped it all in such a way that it actually made me look like a fairly flat chested girl... Now I just needed some different hair or something. Next thing I knew I had a trade invitation. I looked at Hanabi as she presented me with a beautiful blonde wig. I took it from her and put it on, checking in the mirror that it looked realistic. She beamed at me.<p>

"I got that for killing a nymph princess the other week, pretty neat huh? I don't really have any need for something like that though... So you can keep it," she winked at me, "Maybe I'll make you some more girlish clothes and you can disguise yourself when you get bored."

"That won't be happening an awful lot," I replied, thinking about the consequences if I repeatedly dressed as a girl and got found out.

"You could maybe make me some other outfits though so I can disguise myself every now and again," I replied smiling.

"I could make you an amazing cloak and everything!" she cried out grinning, "And maybe we could get some aviator goggles or something..." I just stood there glancing in the mirror and adjusting my clothing while she babbled on at me...

"PRINCE!" Lolidragon yelled coming, "You're late for your-

Lolidragon looked at me... She blinked, rubbed her eyes, closed them again, counted to three and then looked at me again.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she cried out then began laughing.

"It's for the costume party... so people don't recognise me and I can enjoy the evening... Do you think I look ridiculous?"

"No, you look amazing, it's only hilarious because I know who you are!" Lolidragon replied holding back more laughter as she smiled at me.

"You'll have everyone fooled."

"That's the idea."

I woke up to hear a ferocious knocking on the door. I got up and went to open it, knowing that the lazy creature known as my brother wasn't going to do it.  
>Li was stood there smiling at me way too brightly for this time in the morning.<p>

"What?" I whined as she skipped in.

"Breakfast?" she replied hopefully. I groaned as she ran off to the kitchen.

On our way to school (Li following us, chomping on some toast that she hadn't finished eating) my stupid ass of a brother turned to me and asked, "Hey have you heard about the costume party tonight?"

"Nooo, ofcourse I didn't, it's not like Prince is performing there tonight or anything..."

I sat in lecture Li kept glancing over at me smirking and looking back at Gui, what was she thinking? Obviously she had some kind of a plan... I was starting to think she might only be here to interfere with my life rather than to get away from her brother.

When we eventually got out of class she dragged me to one side as everyone left the classroom, some of the girls looking a little reluctant.

"I have got to hook you two up!" she cried out.

"LI!" I yelled, "No! That's just... it's just..."

"You know you want to," she replied winking.

"He's my teacher!"

"So?"

I clamped my mouth shut glaring at her, there was no way of getting around her, she knew I was attracted to him and there was no way to convince her otherwise. And now she was also bent on getting us together somehow. And knowing Li, she was not going to give up. EVER.

I spent the rest of the day attempting to avoid any sort of contact with my cousin, eventually getting home I had a snack and proceeded to immediately log into second life... Now for the party to begin.

A/N Btw guys, I think I forgot to mention... I recruited a new half prince fan :D So far that's a total of... 2 that I have recruited... hopefully that number will get bigger...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N WOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! This story is really coming along now... So many random ideas for new fan fictions... so little time to write other said fan fictions and get current fan fictions updated... And since tight leather trousers doesn't sound right... and whenever you play an MMO they're always called Pants, for once I shall use the word pants... Now I'm thinking of Prince wearing tight leather underwear... Oh gosh why?~

A/N 2 ~ Sorry I did upload this chapter... but the wrong version of it... and so had to reupload it... D: basically I left it open and forgot to save it before uploading it... so yeah... but everything should be okay now...

I logged in, immediately I got a PM from Lolidragon to get down to the concert hall and change into my outfit for the show. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, taking in a deep breath and then I ran there, upon my arrival I was pushed into the tiny room where I spent most of my time before concerts, Lolidragon flung the doors of the wardrobe open and then turned to me an evil glint in her eyes.

"Since you're only performing a couple of songs there's no point in changing costumes so let's experiment a little and come up with something amazing from all your old stage costumes."

I sighed pulling off my usual armour, glancing at my outfit for later as I put my clothes in my inventory, I smiled a little.

"Ohhh, this and this and this..." Lolidragon repeated, flinging clothes across the room at me as I stood there in my underwear.

In the end I was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, a black denim jacket with an emerald green collar and lining and a black an white shirt, with a pair of very sexy bother boots.

"Oh my gosh you look amazing!" Lolidragon squealed as she melted. Just then Li logged on.

"**WHY WEREN'T YOU AWAKE TO COOK MY DINNER!"**

"**I wasn't hungry... Anyway I needed to get onto second life."**

"**Oh yeah... you're performing tonight right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Cool."**

"So are you definitely wearing that dress for the party?" Lolidragon asked, in a hushed tone, glancing towards the closed door.

"Yes," I muttered smiling awkwardly.

"You're gonna look so pretty, just make sure you do not get found out under _any _circumstances_!"_ she replied stepping closer, smiling a little with a hint of blackmail somewhere in there...

"No... I'm not going to...I _never _planned to_."_

"Good," she replied smiling, Gui came in.

"I'm not late am I?" he asked seeing me already dressed up for the concert.

"No, Prince was on early," Lolidragon replied smiling.

"Good," he sighed before being dragged over to the wardrobe by Lolidragon, I just laughed and left.

We performed once again, the same sequence as always... well with one new special song from Gui... but that was it... and still the fans loved it and cheered and squealed and threw panties onto the stage... Oh gosh why?

I finally found myself back in the changing rooms, taking off my outfit, I poked my head out the door, nobody was approaching... I quickly got into my costume for the dance, peeking out the doorway again, nobody seemed to be around so I made my way out and into the main hall as fast as I possibly could, not running into anyone. Everything was going according to plan. A small band had taken over from us, obviously Yulian had gone around asking for new bands to be the entertainment for the rest of the evening. I noticed eyes begin turning toward me though... maybe this wasn't a good idea...

"Hi!" Hanabi called out suddenly appearing beside me. I smiled at her, grateful that she'd come and distracted me from the ever increasing number of eyes on me.

"Hi," I replied.

I sat alone at a table... drinking wine casually on my own... most people had gone off to the main dancing hall after the meal... me? No... nobody knew who I was... except Li... and Loli... thinking about it where were those two?... didn't matter. I carried on drinking wine.

"Alll... by... myself..." I muttered before sliding even lower into my chair.

Gui POV

I'd spent the whole evening looking for Prince, sadly my search was a total failure and I found myself wandering the rooms of the concert hall aimlessly... who knew there were other rooms here... why _were_ there other rooms here. I sighed, coming across a room noticing there was only one person in there I assumed they were maybe in a similar situation to me, all alone with nobody to talk to. I walked over to the girl, she had a fair few empty wine bottles scattered around her table and she looked fed up.

"Hey..." I muttered sitting down beside her, she glanced at me and muttered something to herself and smiled.

"Hi," she said a little louder so I could hear her.

"So uh..." I realised I didn't know what to say to her. She offered me a bottle of wine, sitting up a bit more in her chair and looking straight at me.

"So you're here on your own?"

"I guess..." the girl replied. I felt something stir within me... I didn't believe in love at first sight... but this girl seemed very beautiful, I found it strange... I'd thought it impossible that anyone could entrance me the way Prince does.

"Just drink the wine... I don't need any more... I've had enough already."

I nodded in response, she had the same eyes as Prince and she was of a similar build. But that wasn't it... there was something that just drew and attracted me to her.

"Guileastes what're you staring at?"

"You know my name?" I muttered.

She blushed, thought for a second and laughed.

"Of course I know who you are!"

Of course she did... everyone knew...

[Time skip]

I laughed it was nice here, with this girl, I leant in.

"You're really pretty you know," I muttered she blushed, pulling away.

"Want to dance?"

"Uhm Okay..."

Prince POV

I'm not sure what came over me... but I ended up dancing with Gui,. And I was actually enjoying myself, he smiled down at me warmly, I smiled back, it was nice, he didn't even know it was me and he was spending he evening with me.

It was nice that I was spending time with Gui and he wasn't confessing his love to me or whining or glomping me.

We walked around the courtyard of the castle.

"Who are you?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"I'd rather not say..." I whispered, staring back at him. He groaned a little.

"I thought you loved Prince anyway..." I whispered.

"I do it's just... it's just... he always rejects me and beats me and I don't care if he doesn't return my love, I will always love him... but... you're bice I feel something for you but I don't know what it is..."

I smiled a little at Gui... it was true... no matter who I was... he did love me... which made me think, if he actually spent some time with me in real life...

My train of thought was interrupted when I suddenly felt his lips against mine... At first I froze before relaxing a little... this was nice... this was perfect... he slipped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was soft and gentle just as our first kiss should be... if only he knew.

Just when I heard a gasp to the side.

"What're you doing!"

I turned to face my cousin.

"Kissing Gui."

"Hanabi is she you friend?"

"Yeah... she's my friend...

"Okay..."

"Sorry for interrupting your little moment..." she replied... before grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me away.

"Prince... I got into some more trouble." She whispered.

"Oh gosh what is it this time?"

"Well I kinda sorta ran into this really good looking guy and I was a bit tipsy and I kissed him and now he's stalking me..."

"And?"

"I recognise him..."

"Oh great..."

"He's one of my brothers friends..."

"Amaziiiiiiiiiiing..."

"And while we were talking he mentioned how his amazing friend who was the biggest gang leader on the Eastern continent had come over to the central continent..."

"Oh... We have a problem."

A/N btw guys I now have live journal! I'm cookie-td!


	6. Sorry guys

Sorry, I got you excited didn't I… Well this isn't a new chapter… I am currently unable to update. Once again I must apologise. I am in the process of writing chapters six of Prince Revealed, however it is not complete. I'm unable to access my normal computer (where it is saved) due to my shelves collapsing the other night and covering the floor with stuff that is now in my way (I'm also afraid that what is remaining of the shelves may collapse on me while sat at my desk) and my total lack of sleep has left me a zombie and unable to sort this out. Also I'm a little miserable at the moment which doesn't help. Your sympathy is not what I need however, what I do need is your patience and understanding (from now on I might just write my stories in google documents… this lack of updating won't happen so often then)

Yours Cookie~


End file.
